grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandy/Quotes
"Whatever you do, don't look behind you." *"But I'm trying to say is Daisy is a ghost that is cursed to live inside the video tape. It comes out of the TV to suck the life out of its victims. That's how it feeds. That's how it survives. Now we must return it back from the video from once it came." *"Push the button, pull the chain, here comes the chocolate choo-choo train." *"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." *"When you change the channel, we start talking about you behind your back." *"As you value your life and your reason, keep away from the morgue." *"Evolution takes no prisoners." *"Dance! Dance like you've never danced before." *"It's you and me against the world. We attack at dawn." *"Sometimes you drink the milk, sometimes the milk drinks you." *"Billy is an idiot and deserves the extreme of the punishments." *"Hey bonehead, can't you keep your bony parts over here?" *"Quick! Jump into the TV while they're not looking." *"Now hatred is by far the longest pleasure; men love in haste but they detest at leisure." *"My style is that I hate everything, especially new kids." *"Somehow I knew you were gonna go there." *"The call is coming from inside the house." *"Poor thing's gonna starve. " *"That's not Santa, you stooge. That's the Grim Reaper." *"I thought we are going out for a hamburger. We've been in this car for hours. I get cranky when I'm hungry!" *"I'm leaving for school now, mother. In my absence, I expect my clothes washed, ironed and pressed, my room cleaned, Saliva bathed, my socks color-coordinated, my goth metal posters framed, the house remodeled, the toilet spit-shined, my room painted black, my knives polished and my secret mutant army released into the streets of Endsville. All done by hand." *"Poor thing's gonna starve." *"Doomed." *"Look, lady, can you have your meltdown somewhere else? I've got a history report due tomorrow on the history of corn... and you're kind of distracting me." *"No, I suppose not. Walking up and yelling at someone while they're trying to work does seem quite rude." *"Do we have anything else to watch?" *"Let's do a bug test. Tell me the first thing that crawls into your little brain. Lady?" *"Yo, sucker, don't be...?" *"Yep. You're turning into a bug." *"You're being too nice." *"This will only hurt for 22 minutes." *"I am a ruthless high-priced prosecuting attorney." *"Turn it up so you can hear the screaming." *"Violets are blue, roses are red. We're coming aboard, prepare to eat lead." *"It is not enough that I succeed, others must fail." *"Raggle, fraggle." *"Don't think about polar bears." *"Evolution takes no prisoners." *"We accept you. We accept you. One of us." *"We all go a little mad sometimes." *"Punishment is its own reward." *"This is the end. Smash your television." *"Caution, contents may have shifted during shipping." *"No matter how bad it seems, it could get worse." *"If stupidity got us into this mess, why can't it get us out?" *"If at first you don't succeed, you're not me." *The less we know, the better we feel." *"Smile, tomorrow will be worse." *"I missed you, but my aim is improving." *"Romance is for the weak-minded." *"Remember kids, love leads to pain." *"You're down to Earth, but not down quite far enough." *"What is the speed of darkness?" *"I've only got one nerve left and you're getting on it." *"Shouldn't you be playing outside or something?" *"Ordinary morality is for ordinary people." *"The less we know, the better we feel." *"Truth is always strange, stranger than fiction." *"Happiness is a waxen two-headed baby." *"Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the law." *"Evil, pure and simple from the eighth dimension." *"You can change the outcome of this cartoon with the power of your mind." Category:Quotes